Conventional pom-poms are made from stacks of fabric sheets having opposed rows of fingers with the sheets gathered and held together by a circumferential tie. The tie is tightened and the fingers extend outwardly from the tie to form a spherical body of radially extending fingers.
The tie forms a pom-pom with a large core occupying the center of the pom-pom, corresponding short fingers and a less compressible body. The sheets are not held in place in the core and, with use, can be pulled from the pom-pom. Removal of sheets from the pom-pom reduces the usefulness of the pom-pom and loosens other sheets for removal. Retightening of a tie to compensate for removal of a sheet is difficult or impossible.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pom-pom with a small core and correspondingly longer fingers and a soft body for a given diameter.
Additionally, there is need for a pom-pom which may be used for dusting, washing and polishing with long fingers and the ability to retain material in the fingers and dispense the material during use.
The sheets should be held in the pom-pom to prevent removal.